


Understanding

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Mid season 4, Spoilers for Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Young Uhtred tries to know Sihtric better.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo.
> 
> 8 fics in 9 days. Someone tell me to start spending more time editing because this is getting ridiculous. 
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

Uhtred remembered Sihtric from when he was younger, but those memories were hazy.

He knew that Sihtric had been loyal to his father, Uhtred of Bebbanburg, for a few years prior to his birth. He remembered Sihtric getting married, and once his son was old enough, pushing him around (albeit affectionately).

But now, as they rode to find the Lady Aethelflaed, a feeling of unease had come about him. Sihtric was all too comfortable to ride in silence, and Uhtred found it unnerving. 

They were taking a break, and Sihtric had just come back from gathering wild berries, and even had a small rabbit slung over his shoulder. They were in a small glade, with a small creek running beside them. Sihtric was silent as he built up the fire and set to skinning the creature with ease. 

Uhtred was desperate for conversation. They had ridden all day in silence, and even living in the church there had been more communication. But still, Uhtred could not even think of something to say, so he sat awkwardly.

Glancing up, Sihtric rolled his eyes. “Stop being so tense,” he said, and speared the rabbit with the spit for cooking. 

Uhtred shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not tense,” he muttered, but pulled his fur tighter around his shoulders.

“So there is no reason you have not said one word this journey?”

“What?” Uhtred exclaimed. “I have not said anything? You are the one who sits in silence the entire time.”

“That does not mean I dislike conversation.” Sihtric examined the rabbit, and put it back over the flame to continue roasting it. “You obviously have something to say. So say it.”

Uhtred realized he hated how perceptive Sihtric was. “I just…. Do not know what to say,” he said honestly.

Sihtric glanced at him. “Just say what is in your heart.”

Uhtred laughed. “If only my heart knew what to say,” he joked, and Sihtric offered him a smile. Uhtred shrugged when he realized that Sihtric was not letting him off the hook. “I remember my mother,” he said quietly. “And my father leaving. Those I can see clearly in my mind as if it was happening in front of me.” Taking a stick, he stabbed at the fire and watched the sparks and ash fly upwards. “I know I know you, and Finan and Osferth, but I don’t _know_ you.”

__Sihtric ripped a leg off of the rabbit and passed the spit to Uhtred. “I understand,” he said, biting into meat. “You were just a child when Alfred sent you away.”_ _

__Uhtred took the other leg from the rabbit and balanced the spit against the log he was sitting on. “There’s a familiar feeling, but I don’t know if I’m just pretending it’s there or if it’s real.”_ _

__The crickets were started to chirp as the sun went down, and the fire was illuminating Sihtric’s face. “If you are wondering whether or not we were close those many years ago, we were not.”_ _

__The sinking feeling of disappointment surprised Uhtred. “Oh,” he said._ _

__“It is because you were ten, you fool.”_ _

__Uhtred grinned, and then mentally kicked himself for not thinking about that._ _

__“The amount of times I had to watch you and Stiorra when your mother and Uhtred went out for a walk… Ealhswith was convinced we should just take you in as our own.”_ _

__A memory rose from the depths of his brain. There he was, as a young boy, his sister lying in the cradle next to him as Sihtric and his wife set a bowl of food for him on the table. “I remember,” he said, and Sihtric grinned._ _

__“It’s all there.” He grabbed the spit and began picking pieces of rabbit off of it. “Just keep asking the questions.”_ _

__They talked for a while about Coccham, and Uhtred began to feel a camaraderie with the man. It would never be as close as his father, Finan, and Osferth were to Sihtric, but Uhtred knew that Sihtric cared deeply for him._ _

__“You’ve never really told me how you met my father,” Uhtred asked after they had laid out their bed rolls and the fire was burning low. “You’ve just always been around.”_ _

__“Would you believe me if I told you he was going to ransom me to Kjartan?”_ _

__“What?” Uhtred exclaimed as he sat up. “You were his prisoner?”_ _

__Sihtric nodded. “I was sent to bring your father back to Kjartan in Dunholm. I was a part of a group of men lead by a Dane named Tekil. Fortunately, your father kept me alive.”_ _

__“Why on earth would you swear yourself to him?” He had heard stories of the things he had done: Killed his grandparents, brutally abused his aunt Thyra…_ _

__Sihtric was silent for a moment. “I never had a choice until I met your father,” he began, and Uhtred could see that this was something he did not want to talk about._ _

__“I’m sorry if I overstepped, Sihtric,” Uhtred said immediately._ _

__Sihtric waved his hand halfheartedly. “It’s not a secret,” he said. “It’s just not something I bring up a lot.” He repositioned himself on his bedroll, one hand under his head and the other resting on his stomach. “Kjartan was my father.”_ _

__Whatever Uhtred had been expecting, that was not it. “And you abandoned him?” He asked. It was hard to understand why a son would willingly leave his father. His own father had left him and he could not count the times he had wished to have his father back._ _

__“As soon as I could,” Sihtric replied. “My mother was a Saxon slave, Uhtred. I am not a product of love.” His voice was bitter._ _

__Uhtred understood as he came to realize that Sihtric was the bastard of one of the most fearsome lords of the north. “So you decided to join my father?”_ _

__“I was prepared to be die by him. But the gods stayed his hand and I swore my sword to him. I haven’t look back.” Sihtric turned to look at him. “Your father is a man of honour, Uhtred. I am proud to follow him.”_ _

__Uhtred was struck by how sincere Sihtric was, and he recalled the passionate speech that Finan gave him after they failed to take Bebbanburg._ _

__As much grief as he gave his father for leaving him, for letting him be taken away, Uhtred truly understood that none of it was his father’s choice. These men were given hope and a purpose by his father, and they would always stand fast by him._ _

__Uhtred lay down and stared at the stars, thinking about what Sihtric said. He had known Sihtric and the rest of his fathers men for years, but had always assumed that they were following him because they desired silver and reputation. He could not have been farther from the truth._ _

__“Sihtric?” He whispered after a while. Sihtric hummed, and Uhtred continued. “Thank you for protecting me at Bebbanburg.”_ _

__Sihtric made another noise, but Uhtred knew that it was sincere response. Smiling, and feeling content, Uhtred closed his eyes fell asleep to the gentle rustle of wind in the the trees._ _


End file.
